Pikmin: New journey, New goals
by Max Rip
Summary: After pikmin 2, Louie needs new recipes, Olimar needs more reasearch, and the pikmin need a leader. Therefore, Back to the Pikmin Planet! R&R Rating may change. Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Unlike my other stories, I will attempt not to abandon this one because of a short case of writers block. This story takes place after Pikmin 2, and includes Louie, Olimar, and new types of Pikmin. Keep in mind, I have quite a few problems with writers block occasionally, but I will try not to let it get to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pikmin, but I do own the rights to this fanfiction, to my original creations, and to a copy of Pikmin I own at my house.

Lets start up this fanfiction, shall we?

A few Hocotation weeks have passed for our heroes, Louie has became a gourmet bug chef, Olimar is a researcher of alien wildlife, and the ship is still annoying. Unfortunately, Olimar has only reached his fame because of the Pikmin discoveries, and Louie is running out of new recipes to keep viewers interested. Oh yeah, and the ship is now owned by Olimar as a reward for his exploits. This all meant that another exploration of the Pikmin planet would be needed. They could not have possibly seen everything on the planet in the few areas they have been to.

Olimar asked the President of Hocotate Freight if he could take a trip to the Pikmin planet for research, collection, and treasure finding. The president could not possibly say no to treasure, so he heartily agreed, on one condition; namely, the most valuable treasure would belong to the company. Olimar agreed, and went to find Louie to tell him the news. Olimar found Louie already packed with cooking gear and a book to write recipes in.

They set off, with only one problem. . . They did not know where to start on the planet. Eventually they decided on starting off at the Valley of Repose, the previously snowy area. When they got out of the ship, however, they found it not icy at all, but quite warm, and sunny.

Olimar scanned the area with his eyes. No sign of Pikmin, nor of any monsters. He had landed on the manhole where the Bulborb was during his last journey here. Olimar noticed, though, that many things that had been covered by snow his previous trip, were now lush and green.

Finally, the Ship spoke, "We have arrived at the Pikmin planet. It would be wise to test your whistles and my map. We must make sure they are in working order before we continue." Louie tested his whistle, it worked well. Olimar tested the map and his whistle, both functional. One thing he noticed, though, was that the Pluckaphone and long range whistles were missing on his control readout. Before he even mentioned it, the Ship said, "All upgrades and treasure from the previous excursion were sold. Including your suits upgrades. The upgraded shoes, the napsack, the whistle upgrades, the treasure gauge, they were all sold. For a hefty sum, may I add. I am sorry, but perhaps a new device will suffice."

Annoyed, but hopeful, Olimar and Louie set off to find Pikmin nearby. It did not take long, as he saw right around where they landed last time they were here, an Onion, and Red Pikmin beside it. This red Onion had been the first he had found both expeditions, and was the first again. The Pikmin were just standing there, staring back at Olimar. Olimar whistled and the Pikmin grouped up behind him. Olimar immediately set them to attacking Pellet Posies. As the red pellets dropped, the Pikmin grabbed them and carried them to their Onion. Olimar smiled, he knew what came next. The pellets were sucked up by a beam of light, and the flower on the Onion spun and shot out 2 seeds for each red pellet. The seeds stayed underground for a moment, then their stems grew above the soil. Olimar picked the sprouts and called all the Pikmin to him. They waited until more pellet posies grew, this time with larger pellets on them. Olimar had the Pikmin do the same as before, but this time it took 5 Pikmin to lift each pellet. Again, they were sucked into the Onion, 10 sprouts each were born, and a total of 30 reds were now with Olimar. Louie, meanwhile, had been taking a few Pikmin with him to look for monsters. He found none, but found a large white rootlike wall he had them destroy. On the other side the view was breathtaking. Louie smiled at what he could cook with what he saw. Louie drooled at the sight of the large mushroom. Louie was wondering how it would taste.

Louie had never seen one on the previous expedition. Maybe Olimar would congratulate him on finding it. The Pikmin looked on with fear for some reason. Louie paid no heed, and stepped towards it.

A/N: What do you think? Nice cliffhanger. Some of you might have figured out what it is. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, nobody reviewed the first chapter. . . Anyway, the mushroom we saw was a puffstool, and Louie had never seen one. (he was not with Olimar in Pikmin 1). This puffstool is slightly different (evolution and all that) Also, keep in mind puffstools are 20x Olimar and Louie's size, but run away from them.

Olimar walked towards the mushroom slowly and noticed it had a strange Pikmin near it. It was like a purple Pikmin, but it had a mushroom, not a leaf. Louie thought that it was a new type, but then it spotted him. Suddenly the mushroom stood up, and started running away, while the strange Pikmin attacked Louie. Louie fought back with his group of reds, and the strange purple was killed. Louie realized he should not mess with the mushroom yet. So he hurried back to Olimar.

"What happened? Back so soon?" asked Olimar as he saw Louie, out of breath.

"Mushroom. . . Thing. . . walking. . . mushroom Pikmin. . . evil!" Louie ranted, in a crazed manner.

Olimar just nodded. "Puffstool. Toadmin." He replied calmly, having seen it before.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" shrieked Louie, "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Olimar just ignored him and, noticing the Pikmin under the Onion were flowers now, picked them. He then, finally, said, "Do you want me to tell you everything I saw when I was stranded here? Fine. Gooey things only blues can kill called Goolixes, shadowy frog things called Smoky Proggs that could be killed only with Pikmin to the face, and could uproot buried ones and kill them by having them walk behind it. These puffstools, which you have seen, they command Pikmin by using a spore of some sort, and the Toadmin which are the controlled Pikmin. Happy?!"

Louie just stared, absorbing this information.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget, Armored Cannon Beetles, big black bugs that shot boulders, bigger than the larval forms you have seen. Also, while I was leaving the planet the first time, I saw several different colored onions. Now, just stop blaming me for your stupidity!" Olimar ranted, and stormed off.

Louie just stood there, dumbfounded. He put the Pikmin back in their Onion and noticed they now had a total of 63 Pikmin. All the pellets in this area were used up so they would venture to another area tomorrow. They would be back once they had found all the Pikmin onions so that they could fight the puffstool and explore more. Louie realized the day was ending and went to the Ship, where Olimar already waited. One day has ended.

New Piklopedia entry:

-Update- Toadmin: What has been gathered from Louie's encounter seems to show that the Toadmin now have will independent of the Puffstool, unlike my previous encounter, during which they moved in the same direction. Whether this is because of evolution on the infected Pikmin's part, or whether on the part of the Puffstool has yet to be determined. I must find a living sample of a Toadmin, and keep it in the Monster Cell Hold of the ship, which has been upgraded with extra-dimensional storage space. I must also find a device to limit the spore producing of the Puffstool if I hope to capture one without problem and keep it without worrying about Pikmin nearby.

-Update- Red Pikmin: It may just be me, but it seems they now are more agile, faster, and basically seem smarter. It could just be due to my perception because of growing fond of them. I may need to detach personally from them. Is their intelligence increasing, or am I just personifying them because of affection. In any case it is very, very, odd. . .


	3. In the ship

A/N: I would just like to thank Water Dumple for his review. Yeah, I sort of do rush in to things. Sorry. I hope to get better as I get a long. Writing is not exactly my _forte_, ya know? I have just had this fan fic in mind for so long and I couldn't get it out without typing it up. Whoa, this author's note was loooooong. The main reason Olimar blew up at Louie is because he thinks Louie was controlling the Titan Dweevil, as you will see. Hope this chapter's better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pikmin, Nintendo, or any of Nintendo's trademarks. I do, however, own this fanfiction, which Nintendo may use ideas from in the next game (I doubt they will, though. )

That night, inside of the main cabin of the ship, an area behind the cockpit, but above the storage areas, Olimar and Louie were sitting at a small table near the kitchen area. While Louie realized Olimar was in an extremely bad mood, Louie tried to make conversation.

Louie is bad at picking topics.

The taller of the two Hocotations started with "So. . . Why are you so angry at me? Shouldn't you be glad to be back on the Pikmin planet? You should love being back, all those seminars on Dirigibugs, and all your theories about Man-at-Leg's unique evolutionary choices, you had a happy look in your eyes when you spoke of them."

At this, Olimar looked stunned. "You. . . went to my classes? I never noticed you. Does this mean you didn't hate me for leaving you on the planet by mistake? You didn't try to kill me with the Titan Dweevil?" He went over to Louie and hugged the blue explorer.

"Yes I went to one or two, during them you sometimes mentioned a sketchbook from the first time you were on the planet. Do you have it with you?" Louie suddenly asked, a strange look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do have it with me, but why do you need it? It is somewhere around here. Ah found it!" exclaimed Olimar, pulling a brown, old and ragged sketchpad out of an automatic cupboard, after searching for all of ten seconds. The cook grabbed it, and started flipping through it at an astonishing rate for a man who was wearing gloves.

"Wow, these are good drawings, and I like the entries with them. These sketches are so realistic!" he said as he flipped through. The red researcher, still wondering what brought this sudden train of action on, replied "Thank you, I made them very realistic, I even included a scale for size compared to me. One thing though, why the sudden interest?"

The other astronaut didn't reply, although he did continue flipping until he got to the end. "Is there an entry on that puffstool thing? I gotta know something, but I couldn't find its entry. " He said once he reached the end. Olimar pointed out that Louie would never have been able to glimpse anything on the pages at the speed he had been racing through. The taller man started over, more slowly. As he was about to pass the puffstool's entry, Olimar reached out a hand and yelled "Stop! You are there! That one is the Puffstool. Isn't that what you saw?"

Louie's eyes bulged and his mouth hung ajar. "That looks like a much larger version of what I saw, plus the one I saw was thinner and only as tall as up to the antennae on my spacesuit! This is not what I saw!"

It was then Olimar's turn to be rendered shell-shocked. "So, you saw a NEW subspecies of puffstool?! No wonder in your summary it had some differences in behavior then the one I observed." He turned to leave, then without turning back around, said to Louie, "Time to go to bed. Tomorrow we investigate. We need all the sleep we can get." Olimar then continued out of the room into the elevator to the sleeping quarters. Although Louie couldn't see Olimar's face, he knew one thing. Olimar had that smile on his face, the look in his eye. Just like when he was teaching the classes back on Hocotate.

Please R&R. I used some of the suggestions left by Water Dumple, as I take suggestions to improve my writing style very important. In case you can't tell, I sort of have this idea in my head of Louie being smarter then in other peoples fanfics.

Thank you all very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very. . . . . . huff. . . . VERY much!


	4. Night to morn

A/n: As you can all see, I take reviews into account quite seriously. And by the way, bdun, The pupa is a larval form, I am pretty sure at least. I will take suggestions on monsters and such for the story. Also, from now on I am only doing journal entries when it they encounter and BEAT a new monster. I am a big fan of the Piklopedia entries and I really am interested in how Olimar classifies the monsters. I am especially interested in Man-at-arms and snagrets. I also find it funny how Olimar classified the Margaret and Creeping Chrysanthemum in the same family, which they may be. Umm. . . I will also do an entry chapter every once I a while, if you guys want. I just like how Pikmin 2 takes place right after Olimar got back to Hocotate, and saw how much Pikmin Planet changed during that time. But I digress. On with the story.

I will be experimenting with different types of story layout. Sorry.

Louie's night:

Louie sat thinking in his blue bug shaped bed that night, wondering how good this expedition would be. Last time Olimar had treated him as a trainee who was a moron, but then he had slowly felt better about him, until he found out the pikpik carrot incident was his fault. Now, though, he was being respected as a second-in-command, albeit only for the past few hours. Louie, a kid whose grandmother had used to force to eat bugs, was now a famous bug connoisseur, and a respected worker and culinary adventurer. My, how far he had come. He yawned and stretched, slowly falling into a deep slumber. (a/n I almost pulled an Eragon there with the sleep talk. )

Olimar's night:

Olimar sat at his work desk, papers strewn about, frantically scribbling down notes on the major changes in the environment of the Pikmin planet since his previous trips here, namely; how areas' seasons changed. The ship had detected with its long-range treasure scanner (the one that told them when they had gotten all detectable treasures on the planet last time) several numbers of treasures it had failed to notice during the prior trip. Olimar was having a field day triangulating their locations into separate sites to land at. His eyes drifted closed, eyelids heavy, and he collapsed onto the desk, asleep.

Random Red Pikmin's night:

One of the red Pikmin had a collar for tracking and videotaping purposes. This collar was made by Olimar and was filled with technology. It had a high definition camera and microphone included, plus it also had a tracking device in it and was almost indestructible, even if the Pikmin was killed, the collar would work. Olimar decided to continue building these whenever he found any materials like the one the Z suit was made of, (which he made this collar out of, having bought that suit himself, but not using it in his spacesuit anymore. These collars would be placed on one of each type of Pikmin. He had decided to name this Pikmin the Red Pik Leader, because while wearing the collar the other Pikmin regarded him as a substitute Olimar.

In the Onion Red Pik Leader was the only Pikmin still awake. We do not know at this time what he was thinking, or if Pikmin can think, as the ship is still decoding their primitive yet complex language to see if they speak or just make noise.

The next morning Louie woke up, groggily opened his eyes and screamed. Olimar was standing at the foot of his bed with some sort of machine on his helmet covering one eye. This had obviously startled the half-asleep astronaut and was quite a thing to wake up to.

Olimar, recovering from the ear-splitting scream, remarked to Louie, "Are we not going to explore today? I have made the arrangements to my suit and... what the heck? Are you unconscious?" he asked near the end when he noticed Louie was drooling and babbling about the Berg (Okay. . . obvious Star Trek rip off. . . berg, borg? I could not resist when I made the costume change)

A small while later:

"Okay. . . I guess I am going solo today. Ship- take care of Louie, okay?" Olimar commanded. He set out on his own. . .

A/n R and R people!!!!


	5. New findings

A/N:

Just like to say some stuff:

Bdun, I understand, but beetles have a larval stage instead of any cocoon form. Their larva, the ones you saw in Pikmin 2, ARE already at that stage of life. Although, a Whiskerpillar pupa and butterfly would be interesting. OOH! That gives me an idea! Thank you. As for the helping beast, I have some ideas already, unless you don't mean bulbmin-esque things, or the such.

Pikmin in Hyrule, awesome name, by the way, anyway thank you. I love reviews!

Where is Water Dumple? I just want to thank him for his support, again.

On with the story.

When we last left our hero, erm. . . heroes, one was unconscious and the other was setting out, alone, to do field research with his trusty Pikmin.

A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A. A.

Olimar took a step out of the air-conditioned ship and was immediately overtaken by the humid, weighty air. Even through his helmet he could feel it and just stood in the majesty of nature, gazing around. It was so peaceful, his ship's whirring blending with the wind, the Pikmin already out of their Onion, laying down absorbing the rays of the planet's solar sphere.

_Wait,_ he thought, _Why are the Pikmin outside of the Onion already? I have never seen the do this before. I knew it! They _ARE _getting smarter every time I visit!_

He ran over to the colony and noticed something odd. Their leaves, normally a natural green, were yellow, nay, golden. This was unlike even when they were idle, the sun was super energizing them!

He called them to him, using his mechanical eye cover camera to watch every detail of how they acted now. He never realized independent Pikmin were capable of using photosynthesis to this degree, he had taken their source of energy for granted. The Onion used pellets for energy, using the excess from seed production to fly and stay alive. Candypop Buds used the geothermal energy. Both were related to Pikmin in one way or another in a symbiotic relationship. Pikmin not only gathered energy from the soil before they were picked, and used nectar, but also used the light of the sun to gather nutrients.

As Olimar spoke all this into his microphone to record this information for later, he noticed a shadow moving near the bend leading to Emergence cave. He quickly recalled the Pikmin to him and hurried that way. Olimar tripped and in an odd mimicry, all the Pikmin following him did too. Then Olimar heard it. Was it a voice, or music? It seemed both.

"Need any help?" it asked. He looked up, there stood in front of him a sight which was a living impossibility. He saw what appeared to be... well. . . _him_. Only it wasn't, being no helmet, but there was an antennae, pink in coloration. Olimar quickly stood and regained his composure.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my image?" he demanded, knowing something must be amiss. The copy slowly changed into a Pikmin, only with the pink antenna and pink color too, with a mouth.

"Is this form more suitable?" it asked in an again almost feminine voice.

The astronaut gaped. He opened his mouth to speak, shut it again, opened it again, shut it again, opened it again, shut it again, opened it again, shut it again, opened it again, ad finally spoke, in an _almost_ sane and calm way.

"Are you what the in the name of Hocotate?" he said, still shaken up.

"I am P." she stated.

"And what does that stand for, If I may ask?" he queried.

"Pachijental melodious psudoformacia Pikminia. My genus, doctor Olimar." At this the man started,

"How. . do you know," he stuttered.

"Your name, occupation, and language while being a mere Pikmin? You are a legend to us, doctor, you brought us to a higher ladder on the food chain of this planet. My kind, the Pachijental. . . well, I am the last, I fear, our Onion, as you call them, has been destroyed by what you would call. . . Toadmin? I wish to come with you. And Olimar. I am not asking, as you have no choice in the matter. You may call me Pach." She spoke grinning. Olimar had not noticed this before, but her mouth seemed to be full of razor sharp teeth, neatly arranged. So, without arguing, Olimar went with her. He had been hoping to make some discoveries today, and so he had.

Well. . . I hope you liked this chapter. I named her Pach, because Olimar's name is based on Mario, Louie is Luigi, and Pach is Peach. No, she is not a pink Pikmin, she has not even fully shown her true form yet. Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Some background

A/N: Thanks for the support. Although I have no Idea how many people are actually reading, as the reviews and views are such a different amount, come on people, don't be afraid, and review! I take suggestions into account! Now that I got that out of the way. . .

Bdun, don't challenge me on biology terms. I am a master of biological knowledge. Muahahahahaaha! You WILL fear my bio prowess! Mua Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. . . cough. . . ha, herf. . . herg. . . **GASP** Wow. I just noticed if you put an asterisk before and after a word without a space in Microsoft Word it bolds it as an AutoCorrect. Anyway. . . Actually, as for the Whiskerpillar, I was thinking it was a harmless but. . . one would never expect it. . . Hah! Wait. . . now YOU know. . . . I will have to throw in some surprises. And yes, I was thinking non bulbmin-esque things too. Hmm. . . . I overdid the evil laugh earlier, but I learned a feature, wow, nifty! Oh no. Did I just say nifty? No! Hmm. . . From now on I will also be only updating every time a few reviews go on, or if I feel like it. Anyway. . .

Pikmin in Hyrule, from your profile you are EXACTLY like my friend Maggie, only you seem less random. . . do I know you from somewhere though, I have heard somebody who sounds just like your speaking style before. . . nah. . . wait. . . are you me from an alternate dimension where cheese is flying through the air and my house is actually a Tardis from Dr. who? Or are you my friend from an alternate dimension that smells like a bat's wings that can not be anti-green in platypuses at the free zoo and carnival where people like to jump to conclusions bit sometimes fall off? Helium is fun? Why did I just say that? Pigmy is a very funny word. . . Waiaum! I am on a crazy rampage!

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. . . back to the story...

"Where are we going, anyway?" Pach asked after a while of walking with Olimar.

"To emergence cave, the underground cave area where I first encountered purple Pikmin, the ones who have higher muscle mass and therefore weight and strength, and violet candypop buds, which turned other Pikmin into said purples through a complex process that I have not yet figured out. I am wondering how it is after the surface's change in temperature. I have to see changes, plus I wish to get some purple Pikmin, if the buds are back, I know they take a long time to grow back in Emergence Cave, because after I got twenty or so purples, the beautiful buds were not there anymore." Replied Olimar nonchalantly, as if the mouthful he had just said was but a tiny tidbit of knowledge.

Pach nodded. "I have some knowledge on the candypop you may find useful, Doctor."

Olimar barely heard her. They were almost at Emergence Cave's area, having gotten to the gargantuan bars which had previously been the sides of a root gate which Louie had destroyed. Funny thing was Olimar had destroyed a gate in the same place last time he was here. Right through those pillars was where Louie saw the different Puffstool, which Olimar had now dubbed Puffstool Sporeling, because it was much smaller.

Olimar stood there for some time, just watching the grass, the trees, everything, listening to the wind, waiting for some sign of the Sporeling, or maybe he was waiting to make sure he was safe.

"Hello? Pach to Dr. Olimar, come in Dr. Olimar!"

His train of thought was broken by Pach. The silence was unbearable to her, so she had to make the comment. She had been waiting for a response to her offer to share information with the researcher, but now also curious why they were waiting there.

Olimar blinked, and sort of looked at her, not as he had ever looked at a Pikmin since the first one he ever saw. He then realized she had been on the planet all her life, she must know more about the wildlife, and even about other Pikmin types. He should try to get on her good side for another reason, too, unlike other Pikmin, she seemed to not have to blindly follow orders Olimar gave. She could think, she could say no, she could talk his language. . . All this raced through his head as he wondered how to say this question he HAD to ask, in a polite way. He decided that maybe he would approach the topic gingerly. Get to know her first.

"What information do you have on candypop flowers?" he finally asked, figuring that accepting her help would be a great way to develop a relationship. That and he _was_ a researcher, and needed all the data he could get.

"Well, you call them candypop flowers, but my race call them Ah-Lau-oh-ough, in our language meaning 'Life Flyers'. They start out as a single bulb underground and slowly develop a flower. We send Pikmin who volunteer into it and it closes, releasing seeds of a different color. Now, the strange thing is, the Pikmin that come out are not the same Pikmin who went in, they are completely new Pikmin, and the ones we send in come out of the bulb when the Surfacing occurs, but as different colors. The flowers only let five Pikmin in each time, then they go underground to the bulb and gather more nutrients, surfacing later. Once twenty total have gone into the flowers, they do not resurface as Ah-Lau-oh-ough, but will wait one season to do the Surfacing. That is, with the exception of the multicolored 'Luh-Augh-Eau', which never do the surfacing, but take in one Pikmin at a time and send out five to ten of the color the spots were when the Pikmin went in. The Pikmin that go into that one are never seen again." The pink Pikmin said this, starting out slowly for Olimar to understand without having to repeat it again, but realizing he had the camera and microphone on, she sped up, knowing he could review it later.

The red astronaut listened and nodded as she went through this speech. When she had finished, he noticed she seemed bothered at the end, but not wanting to bring it up, said something else instead.

"What is this, um. . . Surfacing. . . thing you mentioned?" he asked, hoping to bring her mind off of whatever it was bothering her.

"Well, after twenty Pikmin have been released, the bulb rises from the ground and has the flower on top, used as a propeller, but much smaller. This bulb is what you would call the Onion, its roots becoming the stilts and the Pikmin who were taken by it that last season come out, but are now the same color as the ones who came out as seeds from it. They remember all their life, even as the other color before they were thrown in. The thing is though, they usually have trouble remembering how much time passed while they were in the Onion. They sometimes die as they come out, having not done the Light Absorption in so long, having not enough energy." She looked sad at this point, but then continued.

"If they do not die they become that pod's Elders. When the 'Onions' as you call them fully mature the leaf on top turns white and can be used to lift the pod into the air, if they ride an upwind they can even make it into the atmosphere. The ones that went with you took the upwind of your metal home to fly farther with you. Pikmin born from an pod have a special connection with it, usully going mad with grief if their pod is destroyed. When a pod is destroyed, though, it usually leaves behind a bulb that gets buried and becomes a new one in time. Sometimes, though, a bulb. . . isn't what is left behind. . . and that species of Pikmin is extinct, as mine now is. I am the last one. . . " She finished sullenly.

Olimar was speechless, he wanted to comfort her, but he had no clue how. Noticing that the day was almost over, he suddenly did something completely crazy. He picked her up and started to walk to the ship with her in his arms.

R&R! Please! If you don't then I will not update. This was a nice long chapter and I am very proud of it. Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: what the HELL? Okay. . . Rodan or whoever, first off you are ANONYMOUS so I can not read your 'chapter', plus when I wrote those chapters you had not yet reviewed. Lol.

Bdun, I hope you realize I DID read through your entire reviews and I am planning on using it as a boss anyway, I have another Word file dedicated to the entire battle with it, I just need to get to a place to put it. I had to get some boring stuff out of the way first before I could dive right into action, there needs to be a build up. You don't just want "some reds went and killed a gattling groink, its entrails splattering everywhere when it exploded" without any detail or build up. This is MY fiction anyway so if you can not wait for a little while, then why bother reading anything? I promise action in this chapter utterly. ARGH!!! Sorry bout that. I REALLY needed to get a rant out. Thank you for your support in the past but bear with me. As for your helper monster I also am planning on using it but with the exception of plant eating, and do some more action-oriented things. With your permission, I am wondering if I can have it like, also carry them (the Pikmin) across water on its back.

Pikmin in Hyrule: Holy cow! You are me! Also don't forget you can also give suggestions. Sorry for the wait chapter wise everyone.

To the story:

As he is carrying her back to the ship, Olimar hears an ominous rumble coming from beneath him. He jumps back, heart racing, and puts Pach down, getting his Pikmin ready for a fight. The ground starts shaking uncontrollably, and begins to crack in a giant crevice. Suddenly out of the hole rises a spinning white flower with a giant purple bulb attached. No, not a bulb. Olimar blinks, not believing his eyes, as he now sees the bulb is a Pikmin Onion. The shaking stops when the Onion is half way out of the ground, seeming to be stuck. The flower stops spinning and just stays still.

Olimar tenderly walks up to it and touches it, it springing to life again with a sudden brilliant purple hue. It grows legs and has three purples crawl out of it, while two fall out dead. This is what Pach had been talking about. Olimar gets busy studying the Onion.

Pach notices something odd in the distance, getting closer. She sees shadows moving towards the Onion. As the shadows get closer, they reveal themselves to be monsters, all approaching the newly excavated Onion, probably on the attack. She turns to Olimar and yells at him to move.

Olimar moves out of the way, noticing the multitude of monsters, and starts swarming his Pikmin together, seeing that this will be long fight. He looks over to Pach, and notices that where she had been was a Pikmin-sized pink Bulbear, only with two glowing pink horns. Quickly recovering, he remembers that she has shapeshifting powers and must be using them. He looks back to the oncoming enemies and sees the closest one is a fiery bulblax. Not knowing if Pach can survive fire, he takes the initiative with his 63 red Pikmin and throws them onto the burning beast's hide. It shakes them off, but then they regroup and charge at it again.

Olimar's sensors indicate it is almost dead, so he charges at it and takes out his TAN&C gun (Teleportation, Absorption, Neutralizer and Capture) and fires it right at the beast. The beast's flames go out instantly and get pulled into a container attached to the gun. Olimar pulls off the container, sticks it to his belt and has the Pikmin finish off the creature. The formerly-fiery bulblax is no more, falling to the ground with a final roar. Before the Pikmin can start carrying the corpse, though, Pach in her Bulbear form rushes over and stabs it with her horns. Olimar looks away as a blinding light covers the land. When it has faded, Pach is standing there, but now in Pik-form again. The Fiery Bulblax's body is still there, but all the monsters that had been charging forward have stopped, staring at Pach, scared out of their monster wits. They all turn and run away.

With a finely toothed grin, Pach yells after them, "Yeah, run away! Cowards!"

"Is it over?" Olimar asks in a whisper, still shaken from how sudden all these events had taken place.

"Yeah, I just scared em, maybe scarred them for life, Nyahaha!" she laughed in a half-mad, half-girlish, way (think Su from Love Hina.)

Suddenly an explosion rocks the area, taking out 13 Pikmin. Olimar and Pach spin around to face the cause, which happens to be a large fishlike being with a blast visor over its face and two legs. A gattling Groink. Olimar knew how to take these threats out.

"Go for the tail!" he screamed as he put all the reds and purples on the task of carrying the purple Onion to safety, as it had pulled its legs in and now sat on the ground.

The purples easily could carry it to the landing site alone, so Olimar gathered the reds and started throwing them onto the groink's tail. He didn't even notice he had grabbed Pach in his throwing frenzy, but he realized too late, hearing her call "I could just change shape you idiot!" as she flew onto the tail. The Pikmin pounded as hard as they could on the tail, keeping the groink from firing or even moving. Meanwhile Pach transformed into a Pikmin-sized Pink Shearwig, which was bigger then an actual Shearwig, and started gnawing on the tail. Olimar remembered that when a Groink died, they explode, so Olimar called all the Pikmin, Pach included off of the groink and watched as it started to convulse. Right before the actual explosion would have occurred and hit him and his troops, he pulled out the TAN&C gun and used it to grab several explosive pellets from the body and pull them into a containment capsule. He pulled the capsule off the gun and loaded an empty one before putting the gun away. The pellets that were left behind then ignited and blew the groink up in a storm of entrails and then settled. Pach went over and bit the remains, another blinding flash starting. It cleared and Pach, in Pik-form again, smiled. "Lets go shall we?" she said as she licked the extra blood of her face. Olimar nodded.

They headed the rest of the way to the ship when another problem hit Olimar.

"Hey, you breath oxygen, right? How will you get into our ship with us?" he asked.

She realized that would be a problem and rushed to the still smoking entrails of the groink, returning with a piece of its blast-shield. "Make this into a helmet for me and I will shift into a Hocotation form. I got it when one crashed here and I ate them. I wont eat you though, doctor.

A/n how's that for action?!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Wow I have not done this in a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time. I do not own the rights to Pikmin, Olimar, Louie, the onions, candypop buds, bulborbs, bulbmin, Bulbears, bulblaxes, fiery bulblaxes, arachnorbs, whiskerpillers, dweevils, titan dweevils, snitchbugs, groinks, or most other monsters. I do, however, own my original characters, the toidles, Pach, and anything else new I use.

Normally I wouldn't post this until another ten reviews were given, but eh, you guys will make up for it. RIGHT? Lol, so. . . I will only post the next chapter if I reach 25 separate reviews. In other words, you can not just do a to of reviews with no purpose. You need them with substance. Thank you.

Bdun, good news, I have planned out a place to put the imago. Where? You will see. . . heh heh heh. . . The 'Toidle' as I have named the turtle will be put in much later, sorry. Keep up the support. Your brother, huh? I guess that explains the IP thing. . .

Rodon: Look! I am including you in this thing! Happy? Thank you for your (sort of) support. Hey, a reviews a review! Muahaha! I am so evil!

And thank you everyone else who reads this. It makes me feel like I have a reason to write. So you people who haven't reviewed, REVIEW!! And no reviewing as different names Bdun or Rodon or ANYBODY else. I can tell. . . muahahaha! Whee! Thank ye all for your support.

Olimar grudgingly carried the bloodsplattered blast shield piece to the ship. As he walked off-balance to the ring of light the ship shot out he realized something else. _Where will she stay in the ship? Louie has a bunk bed but. . . she is a girl, after all. Oh well, I will deal with it after I make this gruesome thing sparkle and be a helmet. Hmm. Where will I find her a suit. . . wait! I have that one I tried to give my daughter. Too bad she went Goth and does not like pink anymore. _

The ship's voice snapped Olimar from his thoughts. "Olimar are you all right? You seem non-responsive to all outside stimuli. Do you need help? Captain?"

Olimar shook his head and stood in the ring of light near the metallic home, carrying the blast shield with him.

The cockpit opened and sucked him in. He had found himself stuck under the blast shield. This was one glitch that had to be fixed in the near future. He frantically looked around the cockpit for something to pry it off him. There was the controls, the navboard, his TAN&C gun's extra containment capsules, but nothing else really.

"Louie! Help me! I am stuck under a groink's. . . ARGH!" The captain yelled as he was running out of air. Louie rushed in, and sprung into action. With an exaggerated groan he lifted the shield off the old astronaut, and then collapsed. Olimar just groaned and brought it to the lab, a room that existed in Trans-dimensional space (formerly the hold).

First placing a gas mask on, he then closed the air lock and released oxygen into the room. Oxygen, although poisonous to Hocotations, was completely necessary for fire. He turned on his blowtorch and started melting the glass into a bowl shape

A few seconds later:

Pach had put all the Pikmin away outside, and was now waiting for Olimar to exit the ship. She did not have long to wait as he now fell right out of the cockpit, holding in one hand the helmet, and in the other a pink suit that he had modified.

"Wow. . . . with this suit I can even stay in this form. Wow. . . . Just. Wow. That is so nice of you. I am so touched!" she stammered, blushing.

"The suit was my daughter's but she did not want it and you were the one who came up with the helmet design. . ." Olimar replied, "Plus, without Louie I wouldn't be alive to have gotten it to you. Thank him."

"Louie? Who is Louie?" Asked Pach.

"The other person, you will be bunking with him." Responded the old man, knowing deep in his heart this was not a good choice.

"Lets go, it is almost midnight, we're very lucky no monsters have arrived tonight. Lets go." Pach said. Noticing Olimar wasn't responding, she lifted him up with her Pikmin strength, and shouted, "I said lets GO!"

A/n I know, no real action this chapter, but when I get 25 reviews I will do a longer chapter than this, filled with action. Until then. . . peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Thanks all, you too bdun for your support. I changed my mind. It is obvious nobody else would review for a while UNLESS I updated so. . . I give. Here ya go. This one took me way longer to write. Also I will try to make this have humorous parts anyways in between action, y'know, to lighten the serious moods sometime?

That night in the main room of the Ship, being in orbit of the planet, sitting at the table with ink stains on one side (Olimar's) and bugs' juices on the other (Louie's), were Olimar, Louie and Pach discussing what to do next.

"You were on your way to the cave, correct?" suggested Pach, trying to get somewhere with this conversation.

"Oh yes! We should take only reds with us, but maybe a purple! We really should go there! We shall see how it has changed in recent times, and how the removal of the Purple Candypop, I mean. . . Onion, from the environment has affected the area." Excitedly went Olimar, with a glint in his eyes.

"And I must find out new recipes, or need more ingredients, or even new ones!" Louie said whilst drooling.

"Then we set out tomorrow morning! Huzzah! (Sorry, that is for my friend Maggie, who Pach's persona is partially based on)" said Pach rather loudly.

And so it was set. Without another word, they all left the main room and went to their rooms. Only one problem, as Pach discovered as she followed Louie to his room.

"YOU WHAT?! WHERE WILL I SLEEP?!" screamed Pach, probably loud enough to be heard on Hocotate.

"What is going on here?" said Olimar sleepily entering the room in his boxers.

"Louie BROKE his bunk bed. Now I have nowhere to sleep! And I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed, too. . . " Pach started out practically screaming but ended muttering barely audibly.

"You. . . you c-c-could sleep with me. . . " stuttered Louie, his face red.

Pach considered for a while, but seeing as she knew very little about Hocotations, she accepted.

Louie turned redder, and collapsed.

"He needs sleep, he may have a fever as how red he is and how he collapsed. I will keep him warm tonight too." Said Pach, obviously oblivious to what had just happened.

Olimar turned around and rolled his eyes as he left the room. He needed sleep, he was obviously hallucinating, it was too weird.

Louie's POV:

I slowly open my eyes. Had I been dreaming? A talking pink Pik who turned into a beautiful Hocotation but still needed a helmet on the ship? I must have been, it was too weird.

I suddenly am shaken from my thoughts by the feeling that I am not alone. I look at the foot of my bed, and notice the beautiful girl from my dream sitting there, her back to me. Wait. Was it a dream? This girl. . . a Pikmin in disguise? No. . . It could not be. This must be another dream. I might as well enjoy it.

She is now walking over to a clear box nearby, I knew this box to be a vacuum shower box. She closes the door and starts to fiddle with her suit. She is removing it. . . Oh my. She is BREATHTAKING. She is now dressed in her pink bra, her underwear, and her helmet still. She is taking something from her suit. She takes a breath of air, holds it, and takes of her helmet, putting the device from her suit on her mouth and nose. I feel myself blush as she leaves the booth, walking toward me. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep as I feel her crawl in bed with me. Oh. . . warm. . . I am so warm. . And tired. . . this is such a nice dream.

Pach's POV:

I am sitting on his bed, having carried him there. I remember Olimar had given me a device to convert C02 to oxygen. He instructed me to put it on in a vacuum, or outside, that way no Carbon dioxide messes up my lungs.

He had also told me about the shower system, removing all the air to shower you. It requires them to wear their helmets. I walk over to it, open it up and step inside. I slowly remove my suit, being careful not to remove my helmet yet. I fish around in my suit's pockets for the device, take a deep breath, hold it, and take off my helmet, quickly latching the device over my mouth and nose. I step out of the vacuum, and take a breath. It works! I am filtering out carbon from the air to keep a steady flow of oxygen. I now walk over to Louie's bed and lay down to keep him warm. So warm. . . I am so comfortable in this bed, and quickly doze off.

Olimar's POV:

I am asleep, in a dreamless sleep. Deal with it.

Main POV:

The ship's alarm clock went off, waking everybody up. Olimar woke up and went to the kitchen, when he heard a girl scream. He rushed over to Louie's room, seeing what was wrong. Louie was passed out, and Pach was covering her ears. Apparently Louie had screamed upon finding Pach next to him in bed. Olimar didn't blame him. She had been in only a bra and panties with her converter on her face.

A few moments later. . .

Olimar had woken up Louie, while Pach made breakfast, using Louie's recipes.

"Wow, these are genius. Louie, do you mind if I call you Chef Louie?" asked Pach, having noted the ingenuity of the recipes.

"Sure. Okay. Whatever you say." Said Louie, obviously still entranced by Pach's beauty.

"We have to go. We will take 60 red Pikmin with us. I know that is a lot, but this way each of us get 20. We only will have 3 left in the Onion, but we can make more. Plus the survivors, of course." Said Olimar, in his 'we should really get going you two lovebirds' voice.

Louie and Pach both silently walked to out of the ship's doors, seeming much quieter then normal, took 20 Pikmin each with them and went with Olimar towards Emergence Cave.

"Oddly peaceful today, isn't it? No monsters around, no nothing. Ah here we are let us enter the cave." Olimar said to himself, trying to break the awkward silence.

-BRRZZZZZZZZZT-

"Sensors indicate more deepness of levels then before. Odd. Audio equipment picks up chewing noises deep below. Be careful, as always. Sensors also indicate the presence of many vegetation life-forms." Bleeped the ship.

Pach looked nervous, this being the first time she ever descended into a cavern, whilst Louie and Olimar had done this a multitude of times before.

"We must do preliminary equipment checks before we go in okay? This will take a while." Explained Olimar, as to why they were waiting.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. . . DING! Systems are go, and so we do too!" Exclaimed the red astronaut, jumping down in. Into the unknown. Louie and Pach grabbed hands, looked at each other. . . and jumped. All the Pikmin followed them.

"We have safely made it down. Are you all alright? Status check. " Asked the ship, having deployed its exploration pod.

"Fine." Said Olimar.

". . . good. . ." Said Pach.

"Okay. . ." replied Louie.

Just then a group of three dwarf snow bulborbs and two breadbugs hurried towards them. Louie made short work of the Dwarfs, throwing a Pikmin on top of each, causing the small Bulborb mimics to go into cardiac arrest and die. The Pikmin tried to lift the bodies, but Louie stopped them. He knew that the breadbugs would go for the bodies.

And so they did, while Olimar and Louie teamed their Pikmin on pulling the body, and the attached breadbug to the Pod, Pach Ran up to the other breadbug and grew large fangs, biting into the hide that was so tough that ordinary Pikmin couldn't even scratch it. The other breadbug, noticing the spray of its friends innards and goo, broke away from the snow Bulborb carcass, and went over to where its friend lay agonizingly bleeding away in a pool of purple blood and guts.

Olimar noticed something odd then. The traumatized breadbug, seemingly maddened by the sight of its friends state, started to go towards its hole. It went in, And came out with a bottle cap and dwarf Bulborb bodies. It then started to become part of the bodies and cap, becoming square, shiny, and metallic. It grew tusks. The result was quite frightening, a giant box, bigger then a giant breadbug, and metal with a huge set of tusks. Olimar was not aware they had this ability. Nevertheless, Pach rushed forward, transforming at the same time, into her Miniature Fiery Bulblax form, and then jumped upon the monstrosity and stuck her fiery horns in, both melting it and gathering DNA data for future resources. As she struck it like this, it broke apart into the bodies and bottle cap, with the original breadbug lying dead at her feet. She smiled( a creepy sight as she was still in Bulblax form,) and proceeded to rip the body apart, splattering guts everywhere while noisily eating it too. Both Olimar and Louie shuddered at the same time, still not used to the savagery.

Piklopedia-

Metallic BreadBOX- certain species of breadbug can group with organic and metallic substances to become this monstrosity. More detail later.

A/N Wow. Took me QUITE a while to write this chapter. I may have put in a slight romance between Pach and Louie. . . hehehe! R&R


End file.
